Unknown Child
by Rawr Muffin Rawr
Summary: Life seems peacful and rather dull for the newlywed couple. Untill one day they get a call from a woman that clams Matt is the father of her 3year old daughter. MxM !NEW CHAPTERS!
1. intro

* * *

It was an ordinary day just like every other. Mello sighed and folded some more laundry. Ever since he quit the mafia and got married ever day was the same. Cooking, cleaning, going to the grocery store, pleasing Matt it was what his life now revolved around. No more bossing people around, risking his life on a daily bases, doing dangerous things. No, he was now the typical house wife.

He sat on the bed watching Opera and folding laundry. Opera was interviewing some guy that had twelve wives through out his life. Mello scoffed, he was probably some man hoe. He couldn't imaging how it would feel to me married to twelve people. Matt was enough to handle and he could never love another person.

Mello held up a white shirt he frowned and the dark brown stain. "Damn bleach, can't even do it's job."

The phone rang and he picked it up off the nightstand.

"Hello." he snapped.

"um, Hi is there a Matt Jeevas around." a young woman asked

"Who is this and why do you want to know."

"This is Purity Sams, and well I wanted to tell him that ... that he's a father."

Mello eyes went wide as he herd these words. "What do you mean."

"He is the father to my three year old daughter Yoka. I'm sorry I meant to tell him sooner but I could never get ahold of him and I was scared to tell him."

Mello grip tightened on the phone. Matt had told him that like Mello he was his first. And that he had never had sex with anyone else. He was so going to get it when he got home.

"Ok, I'll be sure to tell him. goodbye." Mello seethed then slamed the phone down.

"Matt if I find out that girl is telling the truth your so going to wish that you were never born."

* * *

A/N: This story is based on a conversation me and a friend had a while back. I had just gotten around to typing it.

--Please Review--

It builds my self esteem to write :D


	2. Are you sure it's yours?

It was late night by the time Matt had finally arrived home from work. It was his favorite part of the day, when he could leave that hell office and come home to Mello. And if he was lucky then they would be spending the night in bed if you know what I mean ;D. Matt pulled into the garage locking the car and went inside. Matt unlocked the door only to meet a pitch black kitchen; it was rather odd because usually Mello would be up fixing him something to eat or what not.

"Mello" Matt called, flipping on the light switch.

His gazed turned to the blonde who was sitting down in a chair with a cigarette in hand. Matt cocked a brow Mello never smoked which means that he had probably done something very wrong. Mello smirked and blew out a stream of smoke from his mouth. His eyes moved meet Matt's sending shiver's up his spine.

"Matt." he began sounding as if nothing was wrong. "Do you love me.?"

"Yeah of course Mello" Mello chuckled and took another inhale of the cancer stick.

"If that's so then why did you lie to me?"

Matt looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

Mello growled and slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit Matt stop pretending like you don't know."

"Mello I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Mello stubbed his cigarette out on the table and walked over to make taking a fist full of his white button up shirt. "I'm talking about you lying to my. Telling me that I was your first making me believe that you actually loved me enough to wait for me. For lying about that fucking hore you had a kid with three fucking years ago." Mello seethed tears streaming down his face.

"Mello I have no idea who you have been talking too but I can reassure you were the one who I lost my virginity too." Matt said wrapping his arms around his husband.

Mello whipped his eyes and pushed Matt away. "Well does a Purity Sams sound familiar?"

Matt heart beat increased by the hundreds. Surly he didn't get her pregnant at that party that she had about three years ago. It was such a foggy memory all he remembered was getting drunk and wakeing up in some strange bed. He gulped not wanting to tell Mello that there was a very high possibility that he was the child's father. Mello looked so hurt and broken hearted already what would knowing that there was a very high possibility do to him.

Matt took a step closer to Mello. "Mello." he began taking a deep breath. "There was a night about three years ago at one of Purity's party's wear I got really wasted and there is a possibility that I could be the child's father."

Mello's eyes grew wide his tears were like a never ending waterfall. His eyes then flickered with rage and he began to pound against Matt's chest. Like some raged woman that you always see in movies and TV shows.

"Why" he muttered his punches becoming weaker soon truing into desperate hits. He stopped and buried his head into Matt's chest and clutched the shirt.

"Why did you fucking lie to me Matt." he sobbed sounding desperate.

Matt wrapped his arms around the weeping boy and shushed him. "Mello were not in one hundred percent sure if it is my kid."

Mello looked up at Matt frowning. "But what if it is then what." he snapped. "It's going to be fucking hell because we will have to take care of it too and we can't afford a kid."

Matt frowned. "Well Mello if it happens to be my kid I don't want to walk out on it like our parents did to us." Mello clinched his teeth.

"The fuck do you mean we, my parents died yours is the one that fucking dumped you in the middle of the street." He snapped poking Matt hard in the chest.

Matt could feel the tears coming. Talking about his parents was a touchy subject and Mello knew that. "Shut up Mello." Matt yelled slapping Mello across the face.

Mello stood there shocked Matt had never hit him not even once. "You know how much it hurts me to talk about my parents." he sobbed tears running down his face.

Mello's eyes softened into a guilty look. He had no right to say such things so Matt. He wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his neck affectionately.

"I'm sorry Matt. Please forgive me." He begged rubbing his tear stained cheek against Matt's.

"I'm sorry Mehial." Matt whispered into his ear pulling him closer so there chest's were flat against each other.

"Matt...I"

Before Mello could say another word his lips were covered by Matt's. Mello moaned as Matt ran his tongue along his lower lip. He allowed entrance and clutched the fabric of Matt's shirt. It was as if all was forgotten except for there undying love for one another. Maybe just maybe Matt wouldn't be the father and If so hopefully everything would turn out alright.

--

Matt's eyes fluttered open he looked at saw he was alone I bed. He sat up and put on some jeans and headed downstairs. In the kitchen Mello was up making breakfast he still seemed a little upset about what happened last night. Not wanting to confront Mello just yet he went over to the couch and plopped down turning on the TV. It was currently on some station that was talking about endangered animals. Matt sighed nothing good was ever on in the morning. He stretched out on the couch lying down on his back blowing a piece of hair from his eyes. The phone rang and Matt lazily reached over to get the cordless from the coffee table.

"Hello Matt speaking."

"Matt, oh I'm so glad to hear from you." a familiar feminine voice called.

"Purity." He questioned hoping it wasn't her.

"Glad you remember me, hey is it alright if I stop by your house I have something urgent to ask you."

"Well um, sure." He knew that answer would get him kicked in the teeth by Mello.

"Ok, I'll be over in five."

"Five!"

"Yeah it's really important that I talk to you soon." She said with worried voice.

Matt gulped. "Yeah, ok I'll see you then." He clicked the 'end call' button and rushed up stairs and got a pair of leather pants a black sweater and one of his everyday striped shirts and rushed to the kitchen.

"Mello put these on quick." He said panicky handing Mello the clothes.

Mello looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Because Purity is coming over in five she just called saying he has something urgent to tell us." He said pulling the shirt over his head.

"What the fuck Matt can't you at least ask me first?" Mello snapped.

Matt took a hold of the hem of the long shirt Mello was currently wearing and pulled it over the mans head; earning a smack upside the head. "Dammit Matt I can get dressed on my own."

Matt waved him off and looked out the kitchen window. Like a dog waiting for its owner to get home. Soon after a black Rx-8 pulled into the drive way.

"She's here." Matt squeaked.

"Stop acting like she's your girlfriend." Mello said pulling up the sleeves of his black sweater.

"Mello I'm so various I haven't seen here in years, what do I say I feel bad for not contacting...who the hell is she carrying." Matt and Mello both gaped and the adorable little girl Purity was holding. She had bright red hair that was worn in pigtails and sparkling emerald eyes. Mello punched Matt's arm out on fiery.

"It's not your kid uh." He seared sending the man a death glare.

"Well it maybe some other redheaded guy." He defended.

ding ding

Matt opened the door and waved. "Hey Purity long time no see."

She smiled. "Yeah"

"Why don't you some in." he said opening the door way more.

"thanks." she said with a smile.

She walked in her jaw nearly dropped. "Wow, this is a gorgeous home you have Matt."

"Well it's actually me and my husbands." He said pointing to Mello.

She looked surprised. "Oh it that so." she said looking at Mello. "You look like a very nice gentleman." she extended her and to Mello who literally had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying impropriate things to her. Purity turned to Matt and smiled.

"Matt."

"Hmm"

"This is your daughter Yoka."

Matt nearly fainted and Mello clenched his fist and teeth. "I'm positive because I remember that night at the party. I was with some red headed guy." She blushed. "But I know it's your kid because of the resemblance when ever I first laid eyes on her I knew that you were the father."

Matt looked at the girl who was clutching to her mommy's blouse because of the unfamiliar surroundings. "Well she does look like me." Matt admitted.

Mello growled and headed back to the kitchen but not before punching the wall. "What's with him?" Purity asked worried.

"Nothing it's just, we weren't expecting a kid and it's so sudden and all." Purity's eyes flickered with sadness and her gaze turned to the floor.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked putting comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well you see the reason I came over here was to ask a favor of you." She said nibbling on her bottom lip. "See the thing is, is that I'm going to be going to Chicago for about 2 weeks and I need someone to watch over Yoka while I'm gone.Im leaving this evening so I will need you to take her today. Matt you're the only one I trust to take car of her."

Matt scratched the back of his head. He was in a tight situation. "Hold on a minute I'll have to talk it over Mello." He walked into the kitchen to see Mello sulking with a chocolate bar in hand.

"Mello we got to talk." Mello raise a brow.

"About what."

"See the deal is, Purity is going to Chicago for two weeks and needs someone to watch after Yoka. And she says I'm the only one she can trust. And I don't blame her either causes the only other people she knows are gang members and druggies. She doesn't have any family either so I think it's my responsibility to take car of her."

Mello took a deep breath snapping off a piece of chocolate. Matt literally got on his knees and begged. "Mello please I want to be a better father than mine, and actually be there for my kid. I know it's out of the blue but we can manage."

Mello looked at his husband he was on the verge of tears. He knew how much this mint to Matt so she sighed. "fine." he spat out.

Matt's head perked up and he hugged Mello. "Thanks Mello" And then dashed back out of the kitchen.

--

Outside Purity was handing things to Matt and telling him what they were for. "Now here is a list of numbers that you can reach me one." there was about twenty different numbers. She then pulled out another big suitcase from the car. "This is all of her clothes including pajamas, swimsuits, evening wear, and play time clothes."

Matt's eye twitched he was rethinking about taking car of Yoka. "Matt." Matt looked at Purity who smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for taking care of her."

Matt smiled. "No problem she is my kid after all." Purity giggled and handed Matt Yoka. "Bye sweetie." She kissed the girl on the forehead making her giggle.

Purity got in the car and waved pulling out of the drive way. She put down the window and yelled "thanks again." and drove off.

Mello sighed; it was going to be a long two weeks. He felt his hair being tugged and looked at Yoka who was trying to braid his hair. He gave a genuine smile and went inside. He dropped the luggage on the floor and set Yoka down on the couch. He sat besides her thinking of what to say, he wasn't very good with kids. Heck the only time he was around kids was at whammy's. Yoka picked up the remote and began pushing random buttons. Matt watched her she acted almost just like him. He then saw her cover her eyes he gave a quizzical look and looked at the TV. It was on one of the porn channels. He blushed and quickly changed it to a Disney movie. Yoka peeked through her finger and giggled at the TV, the movie Aladdin was on and she was giggling at the genie. Matt smiled he looked over to his left and saw Mello standing there his eyes had sadness in them.

"I'll be right back." Yoka nodded as Matt stood up.

Matt walked over to Mello the chocoholic said nothing. He caressed the blonde's cheek with the back of his hand then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." Mello just nodded.

"I'll start supper; you go give your kid a bath it reeks." Matt rolled his eyes as Mello gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Aw, is that all I get." Matt teased giving Mello his famous puppy dog eyes. The blonde gave an irritated sigh and smothered his lips over Matt.

"Daddy?" Yoka said tugging on her father's pants leg.

Matt quickly broke the kiss. "Yes honey."

"Do you have a genie lamp." she asked seriously. Mello rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen; Matt smiled and picked her up.

"Sorry I don't. But hey I have an idea why don't we go take a bath." Yoka gave her a look as if he was crazy. "But you're a boy daddy."

Matt chuckled. "No, I'm not taking a bath with you. I'll just help wash you is all." Her mouth formed an 'o'.

--

After a long thirty minutes Matt came out of the bathroom soaking wet and carrying Yoka who was fast asleep. He was soaking wet due to Yoka who wouldn't stop splashing. The he brought the sleeping girl into the spare bedroom and put her in the to-go crib her mom had brought for her. Matt tucked the girl in and kissed her on the forehead

"I love you." he whispered turning off the light and closing the door.

He then went down stairs to get some dinner that Mello said he was making. In the kitchen Mello sat alone the only light came from the lights under the cabinets and the stove, the blonde rested his hand on his fist and picked at his food not eating anything. Matt sat down next to Mello he looked at the food before him. It consisted of chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn all were his favorite foods. He then landed over and kissed the man on the cheek Mello blushed.

"Where's the kid." Mello asked eating his mashed potatoes.

"Asleep." Matt purred cutting up his chicken. He ate some of the chicken and said "maybe after dinner 'we' can go take a shower."

Mello blushed "well I don't know I can't decide if I'm still mad at you or not." the blonde smirked causing Matt to pout. He then pointed to the mans soaking shirt. "And it looks as if though you already had a bath."

"Ha-ha, very funny Mells." He said leaning over and tackling the boy bringing their lips together. "Why don't we save the food for later and go get in the shower know." Matt smirked moving his hand under Mello's sweater and pinching his nipples making him moan. Mello nodded and like that Matt had picked him up bridal style and carried him off to the bathroom.

--

About two or so hours later Matt carried a naked Mello back into the bedroom. Both were exhausted and tired, Matt layed Mello down on the bed soon following and pulled the covers over their naked forms. Mello's face was still flushed, he looked up and Matt and smirked.

"You were great tonight you know that." Matt blushed and smiled. "Well I hope you didn't wake the kid up you were pretty loud."

"Well with you being so good how could I not be loud." The red head yawned and went over to the closet to get a robe.

He opened the door to Yoka's room to see the toddler awake. She was standing against the crib wall and had her stuffed kitty in hand. She looked upset like something had frightened her.

"What's the matter?" He asked walking over to Yoka.

"I heard some scary noises." She said her eyes tearing up. Matt's eye twitched; maybe Mello was a little too louder.

Matt picked the toddler up and shushed her. "It'll be alright honey." The girl looked up and him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Can I sleep with you daddy, Mommy would let me sleep with her." Matt nodded and brought the girl back into his bedroom.

Mello was still in bed his face was flushed and a smirk was plastered on his face. The smirk faded when he saw Matt carrying the little girl. He put the girl in the middle of the bed and layed down beside her. She cuddled close to him and drifted to sleep. Mello frowned he always fell asleep to the rhythmic beat of Matt's heart and know that little girl had taken his place.

Matt leaned over close to Mello and whispered "You always get to be around me, Let her at least have these two weeks." He pleaded Mello's gaze shifted downwards.

He nodded and gave his husband a kiss goodnight. And they all soon drifted off into a land of slumber.

--

A/N: Finally, sorry it took so long to update. But I have been busy writing other stories.


	3. A mixture of chocolaty sex and heaven

It was yet another boring and unexciting day. Yoka had been staying with them for about four days know. And already she was driving Mello insane, with her constant questions and always clinging on Matt giving them absolutely no time with each other. It wasn't as if they lived off of sex or anything but Mello couldn't sleep alone with Matt or even be alone with him in the same room. That girl knew how to work Matt, she would come into there bedroom and crawl up next to him, and do the old puppy eyes trick. And of course Matt would fall for it and let her stay, it had been that way every day she had been here.

Mello yawned, and continued to fold clothes. Yoka was on the floor in front of him and was playing with her dolls. The chocoholic mentally laughed at the resemblance between her and Near. He remembered back in Whammy's house, he would always make fun of Near for playing with dolls. The albino was quick to defend himself and stated that they were action figures. But everyone knows that action figures don't have removable clothing.

Distracted by his thoughts the blond failed to hear the garage open. Matt walked in the door with a cigarette hanging from his lips, his eyes were half lidded and his hair messy. Yoko squealed in delight and ran to hug her dad; but something caught her by surprise.

She crinkled her nose as the disgusting smell and covered her mouth. "Daddy, I didn't know you smoked." She said in a disappointed voice.

It nearly broke Matt's heart. "Well you know what." he said, putting his cigarette in the ashtray "I'll quit smoking just for you."

A grin came across the girls face as she giggled joyfully and hugged her dad. Matt smiled , he looked over at Mello who had a look of disgust on his face. He huffed and picked up the clothes from the couch and stormed up stairs. Matt couldn't help but feel guilty; he stood quietly stood and picked Yoka up.

"You ready to go to bed." Yoka nodded. "But tonight your sleeping in your bed not mine got it." Yoka had a look of shock on her face.

"But daddy." Matt refused to give into the old puppy eyes trick. He shook his head "big girls sleep in there own bed."

Yoka gave a small nod as Matt tucked her into bed. He leaned down and gave her a goodnight kiss before leaving.

Matt opened the bedroom door. The room was filled with darkness, the balcony doors were wide open allowing the light of the moon to leak through. Mello was out on the small balcony leaning against the railing and sulking. The gamer quietly walked behind him and encircled his arms around the man's waist. Mello let a small gasp of surprise escape his lips; he turned to see who it was. He frowned when he saw it was Matt and quickly turned away.

"Mello what's gotten into you?" Matt grabbed Mello's arm and forced the man to turn around. "Dammit Matt let go." Mello tried to get his arm away from the man.

"Not until you tell me what's the matter." Matt pleaded. Mello glared "You, its all you dammit. I don't know how many fucking times I've pleaded and begged for you to quit smoking and you never do. But this little brat comes along and you give into everything she says."

Matt stood silent for a moment. He then brought the older male into a loving hug. "I'm sorry Mello, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"How?" Mello questioned looking up at his husband.

A smirk spread across the gamer's lips as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Mellos. "Do you remember what's in a few days?" Silence. "Its out first anniversary and I promise I'll make it even better than our honeymoon."

The blonde gasped, he had been so busy that he completely forgot about it. He then quirked a brow, "I don't think that's possible Matt. Our honeymoon was like a mixture of chocolaty sex and heaven. You can't get any better than that."

"well Mello once you find out were I'm taking you, you will take back what you said."

The blonde shook his head and headed back inside, Matt followed him. They layed in bed arms securely wrapped around each other as if never wanting to let go.

"It sure is nice just being the two of us." Mello said above a whisper. "I miss having you all to myself." Matt smiled and brought Mello closer and layed a small kiss on his lover's lips.

"Love you Mehial."

"Love you too Mail."

--

A/N: I am so sorry I took so long on making this chp. I was going to post it about a week ago but I lost the original copy so I had to rewrite it. It was meant to be longer but I wanted to hurry and get it done.

...Review Please...


	4. Broken Glass

Like a tiger stalking its prey in the jungle, Yoka snuck around the house looking for her prey. The toddler tiptoed to the kitchen doorway and took a quick peek. She grinned as her eyes rested upon the cookie jar on the island counter. She looked at Mello who was chopping vegetables on the opposite counter and facing away from the jar. Now only if she could stealthy clime ontop the counter and grab the jar with out him noticing then she would be in seventh heaven.

She sprinted to the table, Mello turned her way and she quickly moved under it. The blonde hadn't noticed the girl, he took a cookie from the jar and turned back to chop the rest of his tomatoes. Yoka frowned at this, the blonde had told her that there were strictly no cookie's before dinner. And he then goes around and eats cookies.

Soon forgetting her anger she spotted the step stool that was next to the island counter. She quietly tiptoed to the stool; Mello was right behind her meaning she would get caught if she made any noise.

Climbing on top the counter the girl couldn't help but let a small squeal of accomplishment escape her mouth, she hurried and clamped her hands over her mouth and looked back at Mello who didn't seem to notice the sound.

Yoka mischievously grinned and rubbed her hands to gather as she looked upon her sweet prize. Of course the little girl underestimated her strength and picked up the heavy glass jar without thinking about how much it weighed. She stumbled back and forth trying not to drop the jar; she then slid on her sock and tumbled backwards.

"Aagghh" she screamed as she slipped over the edge. Mello's head quickly looked over at the girl, his eyes widened in shock, and out of pure instinct he launched forward to catch the girl. The glass cookie jar shattered to pieces upon contact of the floor. The blonde cached the girl and slipped on the broken glass and landed upon the remnants of the jar.

The sharp glass cut through the thin material of Mello's shirt and pierced deep within his shoulder, the same happening to his hands. He hissed as pain shot through his left shoulder and hands. He looked and saw hands were covered in a crimson liquid with tiny shards of glass stuck in them. He could only imagine how his back looked, his eyes widened as he saw a large pool of blood on the floor. Panicking he tried to stand up but failed, the pain was too much.

He tapped the girl on the shoulder with the back of his hand. Luckily she was unharmed except for a tiny scratch here and their. Yoka screamed when she saw the bloody man, she was trembling in fear and covered her eyes.

"Yoka...can you... Can." He could feel himself weakening; maybe it was from the loss of blood. Mello griped on tightly to his rosary hoping that god would take care of him, as he slowly passed out. Hoping that he would wake up to something other than gates of heaven.

--

Several hours later Mello had awoken in a hospital and his prayers were answered he saw Matt's sad but relieved face. Not even five minutes after he had woken up Matt was already kissing every inch of his face. Droplets of Matts tears fell upon his face, he could tell that the gamer was relived to see him awake. Mello groaned and tried to sit up, pain had short through his shoulder and he gave up.

"Mell..." Matt whispered, kissing his face. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Tears rolled down the red heads flushed cheeks and dripped onto Mello's face. He turned his head towards his upset husbands and tightened his grip around Matt's hand, who had been currently holding his hand for who knows how long.

"How did I..." He said in a raspy voice, all of his energy was drained.

"Well the hospital had called me saying that you had been taken to the hospital, apparently Yoka had called 911 after you had passed out." he smiled and leaned down close to Mello. "That was a nice thing you had done for her."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Well that damn kid shouldn't have been trying to steal the damn cookie jar." He snapped glaring at his husband.

Matt sighed and sat down on the bed, he over looked his husband. He had bandages over his hands and across his chest; he didn't even want to see the stitches beneath. They were most likely going to scar his beautiful skin.

"Mello" Matt said barely above a whisper. Mello raised a brow in response. "I love you." Blue eyes softened as they gazed into green, Mello lifted his hand and gently caressed Matt's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Will you lay by me?" Matt nodded and layed beside Mello.

They layed like that for what seemed like hours. Until Mello broke the silence "Matt are we still going on our trip."

Matt was a little taken back by the question. He wouldn't think that Mello would still want to go on account of what had happened.

"Well I'm not for sure, I mean you have stitches and everything and we were supposed to leave tomorrow night, and I just think that ur up to it." Mello frowned.

"So, I'm sure I'll be out of here by tonight, and u don't know what I'm up to." He sapped, Matt decided the best thing to do was agree with him.

"Good." He sneered. "I'm going to try and get as much damn sleep as I can here, because I know that I WONT get any at home." He pulled the covers over his head.

Matt sighed and got up off the bed. He pulled out a half empty cartoon of cigarettes. 'I wonder if I can smoke these in here." he looked around the room and saw a no smoking sign on the door he sighed. 'Guess I'll go outside.'

--

Matt stood out side smoking his last cigarette that he had. He groaned and kicked a nearby bench; he so did not want to tell Mello he got fired today. And it wasn't because of having to leave work today, it was because he had been slacking off recently and falling asleep on the job. It wasn't like he got that much sleep at home because Yoko would cling to him and beg him to play games and such.

He took one last drag of his cigarette and then flicked it somewhere onto the pavement. He put his head in his hands. 'What am I going to do, I don't want to tell Mello know. Because If I do he won't want to go and he seemed so excited.'

Thinking over the options once more he thought the best thing to do was too wait until after the trip to tell Mello. Yes, that was the perfect solution. He smiled and walked back inside, he had to go get an eager blonde home.

--

It was around ten p.m. when they finally left the hospital. Mello layed on his stomach in the back seat, it was too painful to lie on his back. Matt glanced at him through the mirror; Mello had his face in the pillow and his hands on his sides. 'The poor guy I feel sorry for him.'

"Hey Mells you ok back there." he asked concerned

"What the fuck do you think?" He snapped. "And turn down the damn air conditioner."

Matt did as told; Mello was after all wearing little clothing. He had only shorts due to minor scratches on his legs.

They stopped at a gas station. "Hey Mello you want anything." Mello mumbled something that sounded like 'chocolate'. Matt got out of the car and ran inside; he purchased a cartoon of cigarettes and a chocolate bar.

"Mello I got you your chocolate." He tossed the chocolate next to Mello. "How the hell do you expect me to open this matt?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mello." He reached to the back seat and opened the chocolate bar. He smiled "I guess you want me to feed it to you too."

Mello made a disgusted look. "I can feed my own damn self thank you very much." Matt rolled his eyes.

"But you couldn't even open it, how to you expect to hold it." He teased slipping into the backseat. He snapped off a piece of chocolate "you know you want some."

Mello blushed and hesitantly leaned forward and took the chocolate from Matt's mouth.

Matt took another bite of the chocolate bar and stuck his tongue out. Surprisingly Mello leaned forward and scooped up the chocolate with his tongue. It had felt like forever since they had done something like this. Mello moaned as Matt traced his bottom lip with his tongue, he was glad to give entrance. He could feel Matt skillfully putting more chocolate in his mouth, he broke away and swallowed.

The two sat in the backseat kissing each other for who knows how long.

Matt broke away and panted "I think we better get home, its getting late."

Mello nodded in agreement. Giving one last final kiss; Matt maneuvered his way back to the front seat.

They drove home in silence, part of the reason was Mello sleeping. When they pulled into the drive way Matt picked up the sleeping man and carried up into their bedroom. He pulled the covers over both of them. He was glad that Yoka was at L's still, he just wanted it to be the two of them for once.

He missed the time when it used to be just the two of them, he remembered how every day he would come home to a hot meal and sometimes if he was lucky Mello's libido would be up. He sighed, those were the days, and it was sad to say that Yoka hadn't even been here a week and already he missed his non parent days. Deep down him wished that he hadn't gone to that party all those years ago. It wasn't as if she regretted having Yoka it was just the fact that he wasn't ready to be a parent.

His gaze shifted to his lover beside him, he moved closer to him and drifted to sleep.

--

A/N: YES!! Finally done with this Chp, I hope you like and I promise next Chp will have the trip XD.

Please review, because if you don't then how am I supposed to know if I should write more chaps.


	5. The story shall live again!

I am so sorry i have not updated this story in a long time, I dont really like how i wrote this story so im going to make a new version of the story, it'll have the same plot but its going to be written differntly, ;D and i wont forget to have all the good lemony scenes i promised.


	6. Fishnet's and Suspenders

A/N: XD Look the story finally got updated! I'm so proud of my self for writing this chapter. D: I had a major writer's block, but I have found inspiration to write again. So I hope you all enjoy this new installment of 'Unknown Child' Read and enjoy!

Rated M for: Sexual themes (of course) language, and other things

* * *

Mello hissed in pain as he pulled the cotton shirt over his head. His back was still in pain from last night. But he was happy because today he and Matt would be going away on their anniversary trip. So he was currently caught up in the task of putting on some clothes while Matt was helping Yoka pack her things.

Yoka would be staying at L's house while they were gone. There was no way in hell Mello would let her tag along. This was his time to be alone with Matt not her. It was sad that he was getting jealous of a little kid, but he didn't like it when others stole his limelight.

Mello went to the master bath and looked himself over in the mirror. He was dressed in Matt's clothes since he wasn't able to wear leather. The stripped shirt was like a short dress on him and Matt's pants were far too long. Mello rolled up the pants and looked at himself.

_'I look like a complete nerd._' He thought.

Mello went back into the bedroom and continued to pack his things. As he was packing he realized that he still had Matt's present. He went to the closet and pulled out a pink bag. Sighing he took out the contents, Mello had bought a sexy outfit for the trip. The outfit contained black silk boxers with black suspenders, fishnet socking and gloves.

Mello put the outfit back in the bag. There was no way he could wear it in the condition he was in. Matt would probably gag at the sight of him. Now that he thought of it Mello began to feel subconscious about him. What if Matt gets disgusted? What if he doesn't want to do anything sexual with him?

"Hey Mello"

Mello snapped from his thoughts and saw Matt standing in the doorway holding Yoka.

"You ready to go?"

Mello closed his suitcase and tried picking it up. He bit his lip to keep him self from yelling out in pain. His stitches stretched apart causing his wound to open up some. He dropped the case and sat down on the bed holding his shoulder. Matt put Yoka down and quickly rushed to his lover's side.

"Are you ok? Maybe we shouldn't go." Mello shook his head and stood up.

"No I'll be fine." Mello went to grab his bag but Matt swiped it away from him.

"Here, I'll take it. I don't want you to strain yourself."

Mello went to reach for Matt's hand but before he could grab it Yoka ran up and held his hand. Mello glared at the girl, she was really getting on his nerves.

Matt loaded up the car, when they were all ready they began to make there way to L's house. Mello was about to explode, the whole car ride the girl kept asking him the most stupid questions like 'what are cookies made out of'. But Yoka had gone to far when she asked Mello why he whore that ugly necklace. Mello was about to yell at her for making fun of his rosary but Matt had quickly changed the subject.

When it came time to drop of Yoka the girl simply refused to go.

"But daddy I don't want to go." Yoka whined clinging to Matt's pants leg.

"I'm sorry honey but you have to stay." Mello frowned, honey was his nickname.

Yoka cried and hung onto Matt's leg.

"Maybe you should take her." L suggested biting his thumb.

Mello clinched his fists together. There was no way in hell she was going to come; she would ruin the whole trip. Matt looked at Mello and sighed; he leaned down so he was face to face with the girl.

"Now sweetie" Matt said in a soft voice and held the girls hand. Mello clinched his fists tighter, another one of his nicknames.

"You have to learn that you can't follow daddy everywhere he goes. You're getting to be a big girl and you have to learn that daddy's need their special time together." Matt kissed the girl's cheek and smiled.

"I'll be back in three days ok, and I promise when I'll get back I'll take you out for ice cream."

Yoka giggled and hugged her dad, and then she grabbed L's hand and waved bye to Matt.

"Bye daddy."

Matt and L giggled at the girl's cuteness. Mello on the other hand didn't find it cute at all; he just found it rather annoying that he couldn't get the girl to stay without having to give her something in return. The couple got back into Matt's red mustang and made there way to the airport.

In two hours or so they were able to get to the airport and board their plane. They were in middle class seating, Mello had gotten the window seat and Matt was next to him. It was pitch black outside the small window expect for a few city lights. It was night time and the stewardess was handing out pillows and blankets.

When the stewardess got to them she handed them one blanket.

"I'm sorry but that was the last blanket. Also were all out of pillows." She said in a shaky voice, as if she was expecting Matt to throw a tantrum.

He simply shrugged and smiled to the lady. "That's fine." She nodded and walked away.

Matt threw the blanket over Mello and him and lifted the arm rest. He situated and rested his head on Mello's lap. Mello ran a hand through Matt's red locks and rested his head against the window. Matt looked up at his lover and smiled.

"I'm not hurting your leg am I?" Mello shook his head from side to side.

"No, my leg just stings a bit but I can deal with it."

Matt sat up a bit and looked at the old people across from them. Both of them were asleep. He smirked, then layed back down. Matt turned on his stomach and kissed Mello's thigh causing the blonde to blush.

"Matt what are you…" He gasped as Matt kissed his clothed crotch.

He then looked up at his lover and smiled.

"Everyone's asleep, and it's not like I'm going to bend you over or anything."

Before Mello could protest any further Matt pushed the stripped T-shirt up and kissed Mello's bandaged chest. Mellos blush was a deep red; he couldn't believe he was letting Matt do this to him in public. He looked around, everyone seemed to be asleep. So instead of pushing Matt away he let him continue with his ministrations.

Mello layed back letting soft gasps escape from his mouth. Matt trailed the kisses up Mello's chest, letting his tongue peek out every so often.

"Oh my goodness gracious" A lady squealed.

Matt sat up straight; he and Mello looked across at the old lady who had apparently awakened. She had the look of utter disgust on her face. People around them started to wake up from all the yelling and started to complain to the stewardess's.

Matt and Mello blushed red from embarrassment. The old lady called a stewardess and complained about the display of affection. When the flight attendant looked over in their direction they both quickly pretended to sleep. Luckily they were able to fool her, so instead she talked to the old lady about how she must have had a dream.

Soon the commotion died down and everyone went back to sleep, even the old woman. Mello rested his head on Matt's shoulder and Matt rested his head against Mello's. They held hands and drifted off into a deep slumber.

They had awoken at around 4p.m. when the plane was landing. After they got their luggage and rental car the couple made their way to the hotel. Mello smiled as he gazed at the ocean, it was so peaceful to look at. When they arrived at the hotel Mello couldn't believe his eyes, it was the most beautiful hotel he had ever seen. And that was only the outside. Matt checked them in and they went up to their suite. Mello was amazed that the only way to get to the suite was to swipe the special card the check in clerk had given them in the slot that was located in the elevator.

It was twelve stories' till the elevator stopped. The elevator opened to their room. Mello's jaw dropped as he gazed upon the room. There were large windows surrounding the room. The furniture was of the highest quality. As Matt set the luggage down by the sofa he couldn't help but smile at Mello's reaction.

Matt wrapped his arms around his lover and grinned. "So do you like it?"

"I love it" Mello kissed Matt softly and smiled.

For the first time all week Mello felt truly at peace. There was no annoyance to steal his limelight away from his lover. Deep down he knew that it was only fair that Yoka got to spend time with her father since she hadn't been with him for all her life. Mello would never admit it but he was jealous of her. It wasn't just because she stole Matt's attention from him, but it was because she had a father.

Mello grew up in the orphanage with Matt. He never knew his parents, the only memory he had of them was from a long time ago. All could remember was his father lifting him up on his shoulders as he walked across their farm in Germany. Then he would see his mother's smiling face as she fed the sheep near by.

Mello could feel warm tears roll down his face. Matt whipped them away with his thumb and held Mello close.

"What's the matter love?" Mello shook his head and broke away from Matt's grip.

"It's nothing." He mumbled whipping his eyes with his sleeve.

Mello didn't want to tell Matt the reason why he was crying. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"Hey I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" Mello asked softly turning towards Matt.

The gamer nodded and held Mello's hand. "What would you like?" Mello shrugged.

Matt thought for a moment. "Well they have some fancy restaurants down stairs."

Mello shrugged. "That's fine let's go."

The two made their way downstairs and went to one of the Hotel's fancy Italian restaurants. They ate and laughed, Matt told Mello about some of his office stories. Like the one were his boss was caught making out with the secretary. Mello told some of his stories about the annoying neighbors and how there kids would always sneak into their yard and try to destroy his flower garden. But Mello scared them away by getting out a broom and treating to beat them with it.

It seemed like hours went by as they shared stories and what not. When they finished they retired to their suite.

"Do you need to change your bandages?" Matt asked as he unpacked his clothes.

Mello lifted his shirt; the bandages had some blood spots on them. "Yeah I guess." Mello picked up his bag and brought it into the bathroom.

The blond sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror as he wrapped himself in new bandages. Mello then took out his special outfit.

'I could surprise him and wear it' he thought. 'Then again he'll probably get grossed out'

Mello decided over his options, and then a plan came to him.

Matt layed on the king size bed all he wore was his stripped boxer's. _Where the hell is Mello? _Matt turned over and buried his face in a pillow.

Mello walked out of the bathroom and turned off the lights in the bedroom. Hopefully Matt wouldn't see how bad he looked.

"Matt." Mello said in a sexy tone.

Matt immediately turned around. He squinted at the dark figure, it was too dark. Mello made his way to the bed and crawled up beside Matt. He kissed the gamers' cheek softly and stratled Matt's lap.

Mello didn't notice Matt's hand moving to the lamp on the nightstand. Mello squeaked as the light turned on. He quickly tried to cover himself up with his hands. Matt giggled and grabbed Mello's hands and kissed him softly.

"Don't cover yourself up love." Mello blushed and surrendered to Matt's kiss.

When he broke away from the kiss Matt gazed at Mello's outfit. He smirked and playfully grabbed Mello's ass.

"You look sexy in fishnets." Mello looked away from his love.

"But don't I look disgusting with all my wounds?"

Matt grabbed Mello's chin and turned his head towards him. He smiled and kissed his love softly.

"Mello no matter what you will always be beautiful."

Mello felt his heart flutter at the loving words. Matt was always so sweet to him, he would never understand why Matt always put up with his attitude. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck as they shared passionate kisses.

Matt flipped them over so Mello was on the bottom. Making sure Mello wasn't in any pain Matt began to undress his lover. Matt unhooked the suspenders and threw them aside along with Mello's boxers. Mello looked sexy in only fishnets. Matt nuzzled his face in the crook of Mello's neck.

"You look so sexy in fishnets." Matt mumbled kissing Mello's neck.

Mello moaned at the sensation Matt was giving him. He thrust his hips up against Matt's clothed erection. In return Matt thrust his hips downward against Mello's. They kept repeating the motion; they were basically dry humping each other.

As Matt's boxers were discarded they made love. Mello moaned loudly as Matts thrust's quickened, pushing him into the soft mattress. Mello was first to cum Matt followed after him, releasing his cum in Mello.

Mello smiled from bliss, he always loved the feeling of Matt filling him with his love. They layed together in silence, Mello rested his head on Matt's chest. He couldn't wait till him and Matt could go back to doing this every night. Laying together in bed, just the two of them. No one else…

'_You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby…' _

Mello's head snapped up as he heard his phone going off. He got up and went to his bag and got his phone out. Matt smirked as cum ran down Mello's leg.

"Hello?" Mello answered in an annoyed voice.

"Mello this is L, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Mello rubbed his temple. _I swear if I have to go home…_

"Yoka's mother is dead."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^ ^. I bet your all mad that I left it on a cliffhanger. But I promise I'll try and update more often. Summer break is just around the corner and when it comes I'll be able to update my stories more often.


End file.
